


Blue vs. The Ol' Universe Charm

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Ending, Being Walked In On, Car Sex, Caught, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Guitars, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Lust, Missionary Position, Music, Regret, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: A little get-together between Blue Diamond and Greg turns into something... a bit more.





	Blue vs. The Ol' Universe Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Out of the Diamonds, when it comes to falling for a guy like Greg, Blue would definitely be a close second. (I apologize in advance for this crack-y ship!)

One summer day, Blue and Yellow Diamond were visiting Steven's family. After shrinking down, they entered his house.

Unfortunately for them, Steven himself was out and about for the day. So, they decided to look for activities to do with those who were present.

"Hey, who wants to listen to some of my tunes?" suggested Greg.

All but one shook their heads and grunted unenthusiastically.

"Well, at least _I_ am interested in hearing them!" said Blue Diamond.

Greg was relieved. "That's good!" He then started to head out the door. "Well, we'll be seeing you guys in a bit." he waved to the Crystal Gems and Yellow.

"Don't worry, hopefully we won't be too long." said Blue, trying to reassure Yellow. And so Blue followed Greg to his van sitting not too far away from the Beach House.

* * *

After they got inside, they sat down on the floor. Greg took out his guitar, and began singing a pleasant song while strumming his strings.

Blue was in awe of his music skills. After he finished, she shyly asked, "May I hear another one?"

Greg's face lit up. "I'd never thought you'd ask!" And so he granted her request.

Blue applauded him after he played a couple of more songs on his guitar. "That was marvelous!" she praised.

Greg put a hand on the back of his head bashfully. "Aw, shucks! Thanks!" he grinned.

After he put his guitar away, they sat in silence for a bit, unsure about what to do next. Finally, he broke the ice.

"Y'know, isn't it kinda funny that when we were talking about having lost someone close to us... we were actually talking about the very same person?" wondered Greg.

Blue nodded. "Yes..." She closed her eyes and sighed in melancholy. "She was right to leave Homeworld... it was all our fault. If only we hadn't treated her that way--" Tears started to appear in her azure eyes.

"Shh, it's okay." Greg cut her off, stroking her large hand. "Please, don't cry, Your Highness... That's all in the past now, and everything's always changing." He tried to not let his own tears fall. "After all, Rose always did what she wanted."

Blue wiped away a tear, smiling, then put a hand on his back. "Thank you..." He was so kind to her, and so understanding... He never once raised his comforting voice at her, and accepted affection just as freely as he gave it. "I remember that when we first met, I had said that I was surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel." she said wistfully.

Greg chuckled at the memory of the third craziest weekend he'd ever had. "Yeah. And those were some times, too..." he said.

Staring down at the man, Blue found herself overcome with a very warm, tingling feeling that replaced the earlier softness. The very word she was looking for was at the tip of her tongue...

And speaking of tongues, with her fingers, she lifted up his chin, brought her face down close to his, and then she...

"Hmmph?!" Greg's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she kissed him.

Blue was starting to get carried away as she closed her eyes and her face became hot. After they pulled away (leaving a saliva trail), Blue put her fingers on her plump lips with her eyes half-closed, and began making seductive movements with her body (which included occasionally wiggling her big bouncy butt).

"What the-- What are you--?!" Greg stammered, taken aback.

After vanishing her clothes, Blue laid down on her back, opening her legs. "Please, ravish me just like you did to Pink..." she sultrily requested as her diamond-shaped pupils turned into hearts.

At the sight of her beautiful naked body, Greg could feel himself stiffening up. How could he possibly say "no" to another sexy goddess? "Huh... well, never imagined that I'd have to break out The Ol' Universe Charm at my age..." he blushed. He undid his pants and boxers to let his erection flop out, and threw his shirt off.

Blue was unable to take her eyes off of his ready penis. "Give me your 'Breaking Point'..." she drooled.

Greg jolted, embarrassed. "What? Oh, no no. Mine's not really _that_ big..." he said modestly. He came over, down on his hands and knees, and pressed the tip of his precum-dripping dick against Blue's slit.

Blue sat up for just long enough so that they could kiss again. "Greg..." she sang. She wanted him, there was no denying it.

"Alright, here goes nothin'..." He fully inserted himself into her warm folds, and Greg began enthusiastically moving his hips. His initial worries were melting away as the pleasure overtook him. _Man, she's as tight as Rose was!_ he thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

With every move of his thrusts, Blue's tongue hung out, and she moaned musically at the sensations.

Oh, the van was a-rocking alright. So much so, that Yellow couldn't help but take notice when she stepped outside for a little fresh air, especially as she heard Blue's cries coming from it. And they had forgotten to lock the car doors...

When he felt himself getting close, Greg asked, "You mind if I... cum in you?"

"Hurry! Inside! I want it!!" pleaded Blue euphorically, her eyes rolling all the way to the back of her head.

And with that, Greg slammed into her one more time, causing his load to shoot and fill up inside of the convulsing Gem.

The sweaty two gasped for breath when it was all over, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, the van doors were swung open. The jolt and burst of sunlight snapped them out of their lust.

Yellow (still in her shrunken form) looked at them, and she opened her mouth to speak. At first, no words came out. Then, she screamed, "BLUE, WHAT IS GOING ON?!?"

Even though her view of her was upside-down (y'know, because she was still laying on her back and all), Blue could still make out the shock and confusion on the other Diamond's face. "Yellow, please, this isn't what it looks like!" Blue sputtered.

"This is all a misunderstanding, Your Majesty!" Greg quickly added.

Hot tears welling up in her golden eyes, a crushed Yellow slammed the van doors shut and ran away.

Blue felt like a monster for being unfaithful to her first lover and best friend, but her brain and body unfortunately had no strength left to chase after Yellow and apologize to her.

"...Aw, geez..." Greg said solemnly as he pulled out his softening dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
